smlreviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Logan: The Wacky Adventures
Developers: Treasure Games Inc. * Publishers: Treasure Games Inc., SuperMarioLogan * In association with SuperMarioLogan 'Super Mario Logan: The Wacky Adventures '''is an upcoming computer game coming to SuperMarioLogan.com. It is expected to be released on May of 2016. Rated: 12+ Crude Humor, Some Coarse Language, Mild Violence Story The game is set to take place at the house. When the whole SML Gang finds out that most of their gang is kidnapped, they know that they have to set out on an adventure. So Mario, Shrek, Black Yoshi, Chef PeePee, Bowser, Bowser Junior, Woody, and Luigi must set out to rescue their friends. Meanwhile, Bubbles is keeping the others hostage, with the help of Mr. Winkle, Toad (who was brainwashed to help Bubbles with his plan) and Craig the Devil. Gameplay The gameplay is a basic side-scroller platformer with 25 levels (3 for each hero.) The first two levels are just regular levels for each hero. The third level for each hero is a level with a boss. The last level is the only level that enables you to switch characters. Controls These are the following controls for the game: * Z- Jump and the confirming button. * X- Attack and the back button. * S- Sprint to go faster. * A- Special Attack to use your most powerful attack. * Enter - Pause to look at progress. * Spacebar- Used to change weapons, switch characters. Items The following items are to appear in the game: Mario: * Mega Mushroom: grow huge and destroys bricks,walls, etc. lasts for 10 seconds. * Coins: The collectibles of the game, collect 100 to get an extra life. * Mushrooms: Recover your health. * Fire Flower: Allows you to use firepower to light enemies on fire. * Mini Mushroom: Used to crawl under doors, holes, etc. Shrek: * Fart Bombs: Bombs used to throw gas at enemies. * Cheesecake Boxes: the collectibles, collect 100 for an extra life. * Cheesecake: Recovers health * Fart dynamite: Used to explode a number of enemies with gas. * Iron Suit: Used to fly through cracked walls and enemies while farting on them. Lasts 10 seconds. Black Yoshi: * Zapper: Used to shoot enemies. * Kool-Aid: Collectibles, collect 100 for an extra life. * Fried Chicken: Used to recover health. * Self-Glock: A powerful gun that automatically shoots bullets for 20 seconds. * Nuke: A one-time use weapon that destroys enemies in a group and free paths of debris. Chef PeePee: * Spatula: Used to whack enemies close by. * Pots: Collectibles, collect 100 for an extra life. * First Aid Kit: Used to recover health. * Spoon: A weapon that kills a group of enemies in one hit and opens doors with no locks quickly. * Matches: A weapon that gives you invincibility for 10 seconds and destroys enemies in your path. Bowser: * Belt: Used to wipe out enemies in any way also used to destroy cracked objects. * TV Remote: Collectibles, get 100 for an extra life. * Assorted Foods: Used to recover health. * Fire Breath: An invincibility weapon that protects and destroys enemies for you. Lasts 15 seconds. * Wire: Used to shock enemies in large groups. Development Development for the game started on July 2, 2015 in which when three friends created Treasure Games Inc. (Not to be confused with Treasure Co. Ltd.) decided to make a game all about SML, they eventually got permission from SML July 25, 2015 . It was reveled that Logan would support the game when it was released. Hi1p and some friends of his decided that Logan needs a game based off of his YouTube channel, and that they would try it out to see what would happen. As of right now, programming the game is in progress. Script ''Main Article: Script for Super Mario Logan: The Wacky Adventures Beta Elements Main article: List of unused/early content for Super Mario Logan: The Wacky AdventuresCategory:SML Games